Safe but not Sound
by FIELD. OF. DREAMS.21
Summary: Kuroko remembers them but they can't remember him. Lovers broken by time and hurt will they remember their final mistake that broke them and save their beloved before his sanity consumes him? (GoM x Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**yeah it's a short first chapter but i'm writing this on 1hr of sleep so don't judge me please. R&R**

Akashi smirked as he walked up the institutions halls, flanked by four other boys each with a different hair style. A greenette pushed up his glasses as he cluthed a penguin plushie.

A purple haired giant ate hs snack leaing a trail of crumbs, they crunched under the shoes of a grumpy navy haired teen who yawned. Lastly standing besides the navy haired boy stood a bubbly blonde, jumping around excitedly.

The five stopped at a door marked 201, and Akashi swiped his card.

"Now minna don't scare him, we don't want our charge scared of us before he's even gotten to know us." The red head said sternly.

"You don't need to tell us Akashichii, he's more likley to be scared of you!" The blonde exclaimed giggling.

"Ryouta your schedual has just been doubled."

"Wha!?" The blonde exclaimed pouting

"Serves you right baka" the navy said snickering

"Have something to say Daiki?"

"N-no"

"That's what I thought" The red head nodded and pushed open the door.

The other four looked over him (which wasn't that hard, him being short and all) and looked into the room.

"Where's the kid?" Aomine asked as they filed into the room.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and glanced around, the room had white walls with a desk, a bed, a dresser a bathroom.

Muriskabara crunched on his chips as he walked up to the desk and looked at it

"Aka-chin, what's the kids name again?" He asked pulling out a box of pocky

"Tetsuya Kuroko, age 15 here because of being mentally unstable"

The purple haired giant nodded biting a pocky stick in half.

They all jumped when suddenly shuffling was heard from the corner closest to them. They all clutched their chest, trying to stop their racing hearts.

"Wha-What was that?" Kise asked trembling

Aomine snickered "Kise's a scardey cat" he said poking fun at the blonde when the door to the room which had been pushed closed opened up with the beep to notify the entry of a person.

All their heads turned but spotted no one,

"This is getting really creepy" kise mutters

"Kuroko where'd you run off to?" a voice called from the hallway, they all turned when they heard the rustling of sheets.

A boy with firey red hair and a small frown upon his lips barged into the room, card in hand.

"Oh, hello...I'm sorry but who are you?" the guy asked looking at each of the five. Then a voice that had them jumping replied softly

"my new caretakers"

Kagamine raised an eyebrow at the sound of the voice, chuckling he walked up to the bed and tugged at the sheets of the bed.

Pulling them harder the sheets came off the bed throwing out a pale boy with sky blue hair and eyes holding a small blue eyed Husky.

"Kagami-kun found me" he muttered then stood up

"Wh-wha! how long have you been here?" Kise yelled Akashi and them holding their chest

"A few minutes" Kuroko mumbled something after that and a quick look of sadness donned his features before it left like it was never there.

The five turned to each other and exchanged glances

Then over an intercom speaker came a female voice

"Kuroko Tetsuya please report to the medical department the doctor wishes to speak with you." Kuroko's head snapped up and Kagami suddenly flew into action.

He tackled Kuroko who began to scream and yell

"No! I won't go to that man!" He clawed at Kagami as the other five ran up to help. Akashi grabbed the yelling boys head and placed it on his lap.

"Akashi! Aomine! Midorima! Kise! Muriskabara! Help me I need you!" Kuroko gasped and looked around him to see the shocked faces of his caretakers.

"H-How you don't even know our names!" Midorima yelled, there was something he was forgetting.

"What is this?" Akashi questioned himself something had lit up in the back of his memory

"K-Kuro-chin?"

"Kurokochi?"

"Tetsuya?"

"Who are you?" the five asked in unison


	2. Help Him

**Hey guys it's me again! thank you so much for following this story and I promise to update as much as possible!**

Kuroko looked at them in surprise but quickly pushed that thought away as he bolted up and slipped through the five players holds and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Akashi stood up and followed by the others ran into the hall in search of Kuroko.

"We have to find him so let's split up I'll go left you go right." Kagami said already walking away.

The five glanced at each other and nodded, they walked right and turned down a hall. Reaching another they were just in time to see a small boy turn to the right further down the hall.

"Wait!" They yelled

"Who the hell is this guy? we've never methim before so how does he know us?!" Aomine asked agitated.

"I don't know that's what I want to find out." Akashi replied cooly

They sped up and ran after him,only to turn a corner and see a man in a white lab coat had grabbed onto Kuroko.

"No let me go! I hate your treatments I don't want them!" Kuroko yelled trying to break away from the man.

A slap echoed around the hall,

"You will do as I say because you don't want them to suffer! I will tell them what they drove you to, so help me Kuroko I will! Do you want them to feel the guilt, and blame themselves again, do you want me to find that woman and bring here?!"

smiled he knew he had Kuroko there

Kuroko hung his head "No please don't"

"Perfect, now come along" Tatsu grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him away.

"I feel like we just saw something we weren't supposedto know about" Kise muttered

Aomine and the others nodded in agreement "Let's follow him Aka-chin"

"Yeah lets go want to see this 'treatment' Tetsuya seems so scared of"

"Akashichii just called Kurokochii by his first name!" Kise exclaimed

"And you just gave him a nickname" the red-head retorted

"I feel like I've known this guy forever, but I've never even seen him before" Aomine said as they followed the sound of footsteps.

They came to a lab and when Akashi asked for acess he was denied by the security guard

"Why can we not enter? Our charge is in there"

"Who's your charge?" The security guard asked

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Akashi replied crossing his arms

"Out now!" The guard yelled

"W-wait what?!" Aomine yelled

"Out out out,!" That's when Kagami walked up

"What's going on, have you guys found Kuroko?" He asked his eyes narrowing at the door

"Yeah but this man won't let us through" Kise exclaimed indignantly

"Come with me theirs nothing we can do if Kuroko's already in the lab" Kagami said clenching his hands into fist

"What will they do to Kuro-chin?" The snack loving giant asked

Kagami looked at his feet "...you don't want to know"

They walked back to Kuroko's room where Kagami plopped down on the carpet and leaned back

"I couldn't help him, I'm such a horrible friend" He mumbled

"If I may ask what is the extent to Kuroko's condition?" Midorima who had been quiet the whole time asked.

Kagami looked up and frowned "Sometimes Kuroko will be really happy,then suddenly he'll become sad or angry...he also has nightmares. He's always yelling for someone to save him, he wakes up in cold sweat, he always pleads and begs for help but when I try to wake him he sobbesand thrashes"

Kagami looked down and began to pick at the carpet, there was an awkward silence and the six boys sat there like that for half an hour before they hear the familiar beep of the door.

They all looked up to see Kuroko he looked beaten and tired.

"H-hello minna" He said quietly shuffling in, he looked dazed and didn't seem to realize the six boys in the room.

He talked like there were other people there

"Sejiro, I don't want to be left alone, Daiki please stay, please won't you all stay?" He collapsed in the corner the boys running up to him.

"Why don't you love me like you used to?" they heard Kuroko whimper.

The door beeped open and in stepped the doctor from earlier

"Such a pitiful person" he said smirking as he walked up to the group of boys

"Why are you here!" Akashi demanded standing up followed by the others.

"To help you remember" Tatsu smirked and snapped his head, they seven boys fell to the floor unconscious.

"Enjoy your memories"


	3. Remember Me Now?

**Hey me again! sorry this updates so short but this was a rush job so yeah...hope you enjoy but, I'm having a bit of writers block for the next chappy so if you've got any suggestions or things you think would be good please comment them!**

The six boys woke up and looked around, they were definetly not in the institution anymore.

"Minna!" They all looked up to see Kuroko running at them

"Kuroko?" Midorima asked

The Kuroko ran right past them and they all turned to see themselves. Kuroko jumped at the five boys and hugged them smiling and giggling.

"what's up Kurokochii?!" Kise exclaimed hugging the bluenette

"You guys came to pick me up!" Kuroko smiled as he was hugged by Aomine

"Of course Tetsuya" Akashi said kissing Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko smiled and walking among the five they walked down th dirt road.

The scenery fadded and they were now in a grand mansion

"Kuro-chin" Kuroko looked up from his book to Murisakibara who's lap he sat on, with the other four sitting around.

"Yes Murisakibara?"

"Want some candy?"

"I'm fine, you eat it"

"Okay"

Kuroko smiled and looked up

"I love you all, you know that right?"

The five looked at Kuroko and smiled sweetly

"Yeah, we love you too" They said as they all leaned in and placed a kiss on Kuroko's cheek, who blushed.

The scenery once again shifted they were now in a bedroom, it was cold and snowing outside. Kuroko sat alone shivering and sobbing quietly

"Why won't they believe me, It wasn't what it looked like, why won't they believe me?" He sobbed he suddenly got up and walked to a bed side table grabbed paper, pencil and a letter opener.

He sat down at a small table and wrote on the paper then sealed the note and stood up after propping it on the flower vase.

He walked onto the balcony and sat on the snow covered edge.

"I loved you all so much, please know that" He then thrust the knife into his chest and gasped as pain ripped through him.

He smiled sadly as he coughed up blood, the snow that battered him had become red and as he fell back he closed his eyes.

"He landed among the dead remains of rose bushes and dyed the snow around him red

"It's so cold minna" He whispered and then he closed his eyes letting the darkness consume him.

The scenery whipped showing small snippet of a funeral, five boys carrying a coffin each one's eye puffy and red.

Seven pairs of eyes snapped open and looked around confused.

"What was that?" Aomine asked quietly

The six sat up and looked to Tatsu sitting at the desk

"Your memories" He replied lighting a cigarette

"But th-that w-wha h-huh?!" Kise asked confused

"You five", he points to Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Muriskabara

"Used to be Kuroko's lovers but a misunderstanding went down and you all distanced yourself from Kuroko. He became so sad and depressed he killed himself, Kuroko remembers all of this. What really hurts though is that it wasn't you five who found him, it was a mangy old hunting dog that dragged him from the woods."

Tatsu smirked "remember Kuroko now?"

The five boys had tears in their eyes as they turned to the blue haired boy curled up into a ball under the bed.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokochi/Kuroko" The five said.

A chuckle came from under the bed

"Your Kuroko isn't in charge anymore" A voice said, it wasn't Kuroko's shy and quiet one.

Kuroko crawled out from under the bed and stood with a smirk

"Hey, nice you the names Nai Kuroko's other self it's a pleasure"

** TBC**


	4. Authors Craze (includes Kuroko x anyone)

Hey guys it's just me the author, I'm on a bit of an Rp craze right now so if you're willing to do a yaoi Allen x Kanda or any other yaoi couple with Allen as Uke I would love to Rp so just PM me please!


End file.
